Destiny Sport of Random-ness Wiki/Aquarium Shrine
Synopsis The Aquarium Tank serves as a form of entertainment in Destiny Sport of Random-ness Wiki. Every time you collect a Star Coin, a donation is made to the shrine. Once the number of donations reaches a certain amount, the shrine's appearance will improve. Shrine's Appearance *Initial: An aquarium with no fish or decoration whatsoever, with a donation box in front. *3 Donations: A guppy is added to the tank. *10 Donations: Lighting is added. *25 Donations: A filter is added to the tank. *50 Donations: A little coral is added to the tank. *75 Donations: A second guppy is added. *100 Donations: A little pondweed is added. *150 Donations: The donation box is enlarged. *200 Donations: A third guppy is added. *250 Donations: A few oysters are added to the tank. *300 Donations: More coral is added to the tank. *500 Donations: A seahorse is added to the tank. *750 Donations: More pondweed is added. *1000 Donations: A fourth guppy is added. *1250 Donations: A crab is added. *1500 Donations: A few more oysters are added. *1800 Donations: The lighting is improved. *2100 Donations: A small turtle is added. *2400 Donations: The filter is improved. *2700 Donations: A small statue of Unmei no Supotsu as a child is added. *3000 Donations: The donation box is enlarged and decorated. *3500 Donations: A fifth guppy is added. *4000 Donations: A pagoda-like roof is added to the tank. *4500 Donations: A second seahorse is added. *5000 Donations: A little more coral and pondweed is added. *5500 Donations: A second crab is added. *6000 Donations: A tiny pyramid is added. *6500 Donations: The statue of Unmei as a child is enlarged and made more detailed. *7000 Donations: A second turtle is added. *7500 Donations: The pyramid is made larger and given decorations. *8000 Donations: The roof of the tank is recoloured. *8500 Donations: A sixth guppy is added. *9000 Donations: A statue of the adult Unmei is added. *9500 Donations: A third turtle is added. *10000 Donations: The donation box is enlarged. *11000 Donations: The pyramid is given more decorations. *12000 Donations: A seventh guppy is added. *13000 Donations: A third seahorse is added. *14000 Donations: The statue of the adult Unmei is enlarged and made more detailed. *15000 Donations: More oysters are added, including some larger oysters. *16000 Donations: A few tiny statues of Destin la Reisevoir are added. *17000 Donations: Two starfish are added. *18000 Donations: The statues of Destin are enlarged and made more detailed. *19000 Donations: A third crab is added. *20000 Donations: An eighth guppy is added. Quotes *First Look: "Welcome to the Aquarium Shrine. Every time you get a Star Coin from winning a game, you'll give a donation to the shrine. If you give enough donations, the money from the donations will be used for something." *3 Donations: "The donations were used to buy a fish. It's starting to feel a little like an aquarium... but it's way too dark." *10 Donations: "The donations were spent on lighting. Nice! It was way too hard to see, anyway..." *25 Donations: "The donations were spent on a filter. Now the fish doesn't want to worry about health problems... wait. This is a game. How can a fish get sick?" *50 Donations: "The donations were spent on coral. Why is there coral? Is it food for the fish? Surely the fish is fed already..." *75 Donations: "The donations were spent on another fish. Sweet! That first fish must have gotten lonely." *100 Donations: "The donations were spent on pondweed. Ah, pondweed... our means of in-water photosynthesis..." *150 Donations: "The donations were used to make the donation box bigger. Seems like a pointless feature, but at least it makes donating easier! ...oh, wait... donations are made without your input..." *200 Donations: "The donations were spent on another fish. Three's a crowd, but at least the tank's big enough to support them all." *250 Donations: "The donations were spent on oysters. Now, if only you could harvest their pearls for cash..." *300 Donations: "The donations were spent on coral. Now we have even more of that... stuff which serves only as decoration." *500 Donations: "The donations were spent on a seahorse. Variety is the spice of life!" *750 Donations: "The donations were spent on pondweed. Hooray! More digital oxygen for the fish!" *1000 Donations: "The donations were spent on another guppy. This makes me think that the prices of fish are going up..." *1250 Donations: "The donations were spent on a crab. It was about time that the seabed got some recognition." *1500 Donations: "The donations were spent on more oysters. The crab is getting a little less room to walk about..." *1800 Donations: "The donations were spent on lighting. Now we can see what's going on absolutely perfectly!" *2100 Donations: "The donations were spent on a turtle. It's just a baby turtle, though. If it were a full-grown turtle, it wouldn't fit. If it was able to grow, it would eventually smash the tank." *2400 Donations: "The donations were used to enhance the filter. Even though virtual fish don't need cleanliness to survive, it's still a nice touch." *2700 Donations: "The donations were spent on a statue of the sea-god when he was a child. I have no idea what the fish think of this statue..." *3000 Donations: "The donations were spent on a new donation box. The old donation box was fine as it is, though..." *3500 Donations: "The donations were spent on another guppy. That makes five - getting a little crowded." *4000 Donations: "The donations were spent on a roof. It's good enough that the fish like it so much that they won't escape - now they can't escape even if they try!" *4500 Donations: "The donations were spent on a seahorse. Hmm... so the shrine maiden's so out of ideas that she's resorting to just getting more fish..." *5000 Donations: "The donations were spent on plants. Ah... pointless digital plants... how nice!" *5500 Donations: "The donations were spent on a crab. Overcrowding isn't a problem for the seabed, but it's only a matter of time before it is." *6000 Donations: "The donations were spent on a pyramid. It seems that this shrine maiden has a good taste in ornamental decoration." *6500 Donations: "The donations were spent on a better statue. How nice! Now the fish can marvel in his strange fashion sense better than before!" *7000 Donations: "The donations were spent on a turtle. A different colour, this time - grey instead of green. Those ones are called leatherheads." *7500 Donations: "The donations were used to improve the pyramid. Good thinking, shrine maiden. The old one was way too small." *8000 Donations: "The donations were used to paint the roof... even though the old colour was fine..." *8500 Donations: "The donations were spent on another guppy. Overcrowding is a problem in fish tanks, you know." *9000 Donations: "The donations were spent on another statue of the sea god. The same god as the last statue, just all grown up." *9500 Donations: "The donations were spent on a turtle. Another new colour - a loggerhead. Orange." *10000 Donations: "The donations were spent on a new donation box. I guess the shrine maiden is tired of all the nonstop donating." *11000 Donations: "The donations were spent to improve the pyramid. I wonder where the fish are starting to think they are?" *12000 Donations: "The donations were spent on another guppy. That's seven - surely the shrine maiden should stop now?" *13000 Donations: "The donations were spent on a seahorse. Well, no harm done in putting another seahorse in the tank... right?" *14000 Donations: "The donations were used to improve the second statue. I genuinely saw some of the fish avert their eyes from it... or maybe that's just me." *15000 Donations: "The donations were spent on some more oysters. This time, they've different sizes. So we can get better pearl- oh, wait. They don't even give pearls." *16000 Donations: "The donations were spent on lots of little statues. Too bad they're so small that even the fish can't distinguish their face..." *17000 Donations: "The donations were spent on starfish. Now how long has it been since the shrine maiden added a new type of fish?" *18000 Donations: "The donations were used to improve the little statues. Good. Now the fish can see their features clearly... but we can't." *19000 Donations: "The donations were spent on a crab. Thankfully, there hasn't been a traffic jam on the seabed yet." *20000 Donations: "The donations were spent on ANOTHER guppy. Surely the lucky number seven was a good stopping point for the shrine maiden?"